


Lockdown

by ratbyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'johnny is hot as hell' seems to be my theme, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, again idk what this is sometimes i just start writing and Cant Stop, femct, femnct, hinted yutae, idk i had some quarantine thoughts, idol au but theyre all girls so idk bro, jaewoo couple kinda, kinda self depricating mark, mark isnt gay! yeah she is, masturbation mentions, north america line got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbyun/pseuds/ratbyun
Summary: Johnny’s made it evident Mark’s her favorite. After Jungwoo of course, but after Jungwoo and Johnny decided to just stay friends a couple months ago, Johnny’s spirit’s been just slightly crushed. Mark feels bad about it, but she cannot handle the stomach reeling feeling she gets when Johnny teases her or raises a brow in that super hot way she does.But it doesn’t help when Johnny kisses her shoulder blade when she’s in the kitchen struggling to make food or when she twirls Mark’s light brown ringlets around her fingers and makes her feel small and delicate.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> just some good old fashioned friends to lovers! mark's in denial for a minute i guess but hey, that's the Gay Lifestyle :)
> 
> we’re just gonna pretend Mark and Doyoung have their own rooms ok we already know their roommate setups so just go with it (thanks hyuck) and imma just assume they have shared bathrooms but whatever. ah, quarantine times

Mark doesn’t hear anyone come into the kitchen. How could she when there’s a string of curses spilling from her mouth as she kneels on the counter to try and reach the highest cabinet where Jungwoo kept her snacks?

“Tall fucks always keeping the good fucking things away I swear I’m going to eat every damn thing in this house-“

“Whatcha doin’ up there?” Johnny giggles condescendingly, crossing her arms because seeing Mark struggle was unsurprisingly cute. Mark freezes, clinging to the cabinets and shooting Johnny a guilty smile. Mark was just in some tiny shorts and an oversized t-shirt and even though she knew her group members well enough to walk around naked, she still felt a little exposed with her shirt riding up, but she’d come this far and couldn’t give up now.

“Uh, well I’m not 30 feet tall and Jungwoo said I could have some snacks from the top shelf?” Mark spoke powerfully, standing firmly by how she went about getting said snacks.

“You know we have a stepping stool right?” Johnny snorts, teasing the other girl and earning a sigh from her. Mark shook her head, grabbing a bag of chips and a box of cookies before hopping off of the counter and tumbling slightly. “Woah there.” Johnny came behind her, setting a hand on her hip to help her get balance back.

“Stepping stool is too much work.” Mark laughs cutely, setting her loot on the island and turning to Johnny with a cheeky smile.

“And climbing on the counter isn’t?” Johnny giggles to herself, stepping back and shaking her head. “You could always ask for help, you know.”

Mark pouts, furrowing her brows because she hated them implying she was short. She wasn’t short, definitely average sized and the three tallest ones always took advantage of it. “I don’t need your help.” Mark shrugs, opening the chips and crunching on one for dramatic emphasis. Johnny gave another shrug, walking over and opening the cabinet like a normal person to easily grab a bag of chips for herself.

Mark groaned loudly, reaching over to shove a laughing Johnny. “Just ask, babe.” Johnny winked at her before walking off and leaving Mark flustered and frustrated.

“Man, come on!” Mark crunches at another chip and pouted as she heard Johnny laugh from down the hall.

Johnny’s been making Mark’s life hard lately. Johnny’s been engulfing her in big hugs, calling her cute, and slapping her ass a lot in the last few weeks they’ve been home and Mark is tired of it. She’s tired of being flustered and intimidated of the older girl because it’s not like Mark has tons of confidence in the first place and Johnny easily frustrates her.

Quarantine sucks. Point blank. Jaehyun’s been in her room with Jungwoo a lot lately and they’ve since confessed to being in love and fucking. A lot. Donghyuck’s got a boyfriend she keeps video chatting with and Yuta’s been caught fingers deep inside of Taeyong already. Mark wants this hell to end because she’s lonely and kind of horny. Their a/c has broken twice and Mark’s been on edge for weeks. When’s she gonna find her quarantine boyfriend? Mark sighs against the counter, left all alone again when everyone else has found anything and everything to occupy them.

Johnny’s helped quite a bit though; assisting her in raps and putting on her own personal photoshoots, but it does nothing to suffice the absolute boringness of sitting at home doing nothing. Sure, the online concerts have brought them out and a few interviews have taken some time, but it’s not the same as being able to jump from each group she’s debuted in and going out to ice cream shops at midnight like she’s used to.

She misses those late night drives with Johnny a lot more than she wants to admit.

Mark hops her way over to Yuta’s room to see Taeil sitting peacefully on her bed and watching her play video games while Taeyong’s napping at the headboard curled up like a kitten. No space for her, of course. Mark stands in the doorway for a moment hoping to get noticed, but to no avail, she decides to make her way to Doyoung’s room. Doyoung is sitting in her computer chair, brows furrowed and focused on Hell’s Kitchen blaring through the speakers of her Macbook.

“Can I come hang out?” Nobody but Taeyong usually bothers her, but Mark cannot go see Johnny because she’s ready to kill her at the moment. Otherwise she’d do something she’d probably regret.

Johnny’s made it evident Mark’s her favorite. After Jungwoo of course, but after Jungwoo and Johnny decided to just stay friends a couple months ago, Johnny’s spirit’s been just slightly crushed. Mark feels bad about it, but she cannot handle the stomach reeling feeling she gets when Johnny teases her or raises a brow in that super hot way she does.

“Sure, but this season’s serious so don’t interrupt.” Doyoung offers with a smile that has a bite behind it. Mark feels a little bad. Doyoung’s long black hair is pulled into a messy bun and she’s currently in less clothes than usual: a cropped tank and some dolphin shorts that weirdly match the yellow face mask she has on. Mark can see her observing the screen from her spot on the bed.

Mark’s not gay. Or so she thinks. She doesn’t really know. She might be religious, but she doesn’t think being gay is wrong and sees nothing wrong with her members being gay either. But she has absolutely no clue about herself and hates digging deep more than anything in the world.

She does know she shouldn’t be checking Doyoung out, but the girl looks so pretty and dainty, but oh god Johnny’s prettier. No, she can’t think about Johnny. She tries to shake the thoughts.

Mark’s always felt like the ugly one of her group, not really having a leg to stand on in terms of body build because she’s always so damn tired from switching from group to group. She more admires her friends and thinks they’re all gorgeous, yeah she’s sure that’s what it is.

But it doesn’t help when Johnny kisses her shoulder blade when she’s in the kitchen struggling to make food or when she twirls Mark’s light brown ringlets around her fingers and makes her feel small and delicate. Johnny told her how much she liked her new hairstyle and reminded her how perfect she looked with it cut just below her shoulders and Mark almost blacked out that day.

“Mark!” Doyoung’s piercing eyes catch her attention, a confused and slightly annoyed smile on her face as if she’s been trying to get the younger’s attention for a while. Mark realizes she’s zoned out again staring at Doyoung’s shoulders.

“Uh, what? Sorry, were you saying something?” Mark blinks back into reality and looks into Doyoung’s dark eyes with confusion.

“I asked if you wanted to order takeout but it seems like something’s on your mind.” Doyoung snorted, peeling her face mask off before tossing it in the trash.

“Oh, oh god yeah no, sorry I, um, just zoned out.” Mark’s sure that’s a good enough excuse.

“Oh not you too.” Doyoung laughs half-heartedly, shaking her head at the smaller girl. “I can hardly hold a conversation with anyone here anymore it’s always just hungry hungry hungry, horny horny horny.” She laughed again.

“Oh man, come on.” Mark laughed loudly shaking her head. “You know I’m not like that, I just-“

“Zone out?” Doyoung quirked a brow. “Yeah, that seems to be a common denominator.” She sighed loudly, leaning on her desk and Mark suddenly felt like she was in a guidance counselor’s office. “Is there something you needed to get off your mind? Because it seems like everyone’s got a lot they don’t know how to talk about right now.”

“I mean, I guess.” Mark scratched at the back of her head. She didn’t need to talk about Johnny or the tingle the older girl gave her skin. Maybe she’d get better advice from Yuta. Or at least she wouldn’t feel naked with Yuta knowing her feelings because Yuta saw right through her anyway. Mark swallowed, shrugging again as Doyoung was staring into her eyes as she sipped her drink from the desk. “I hate being serious, come on.” Mark laughed nervously.

“Suit yourself.” Doyoung shrugged, turning back to pay attention to her screen once again. “I’m here if you want to tell me.”

Mark sulks into her bag of chips, scrolling through her phone as she crunched, earning a glare from Doyoung. “Don’t get crumbs on my bed.” She sneers for a second and Mark fears for just a moment. “There’s napkins on the side table.” Doyoung lets up for just a moment and Mark settles down, grinning as she sees Gordon Ramsay tear everyone a new asshole. At least someone’s able to let out their frustrations at their target.

Mark’s had enough chips and enough semi-normal socializing for the night. Doyoung doesn’t talk much, but her company is definitely what Mark needed. She gathers her things and makes her way to her room, thankfully with nobody but herself to keep her company. She lays in bed for a moment, cradling a pillow and sighing as she turned the TV on and for the first time, she almost wishes she had a roommate.

Mark closes her eyes to the sound of some movie she’s watched before and definitely not thinking about Johnny.

But how nice would it be to lay engulfed in her warm embrace? Dark hair tickling her cheeks and the soft skin peeking from her nightly tank top would feel so good with Mark’s face pressed to it. Johnny’s cuddled her a few times, but never since her realization that holy fuck she’s really _really_ attracted to Johnny. Yeah, she’s realizing that now, but has been ignoring it for weeks. She’s frustrated and wants to tell the girl, but that’s also the last thing she wants to face.

No, she can’t feel that way, Mark tells herself and she’s saddened by the thought that she can’t have the same tender experience that her other friends have found. She feels quite sad and lonely and she’s sure everyone’s enjoying their time on the “break” except for her.

She grumbles into her pillow and tries to get some shut eye.

A wet dream about Johnny pulls Mark from her slumber and now she’s not only sad and lonely, but horny and rosy cheeked when she gets a glimpse of the tall girl brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She just wanted to shower peacefully and she _really_ has to pee.

“Sup?” Johnny spits a little when she talks with the toothbrush, sucking her toothpaste back into her mouth with a soft laugh. Mark’s gripping her clothes for the day as she blinks at Johnny’s tall figure in the mirror. Johnny’s sweatpants hang just below her hipbones and her pajama top is her usual thin tank that’s fitted right above her bellybutton. Mark feels like her head could explode.

“I’ll come back.” Mark hangs to leave until she hears Johnny spit in the sink.

“I’m almost done!” Johnny laughs again, rinsing her mouth and Mark’s feet take her back to the bathroom and squeeze past Johnny and her perfect ass as Mark sets her things on the counter. “Not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Mark’s cheeks flush at that.

“Yeah, I-I know but,” Mark sighs off a laugh. Johnny can’t know that the thought of her seeing Mark naked makes her even more excited. “I just-I just like to be alone.” Sure, that makes sense.

“I get it, I get it, you’re _prude_.” Mark 100% knows she’s joking, but it still rattles her bones. It’s not like Mark is a total virgin, she’s done things, but she’s never really enjoyed them as much as she thought she would and in that moment, Mark sees Johnny staring at her and she already feels like she wants to take her clothes off and have Johnny ravish her just like in her dream. Johnny frowns at the nerves that seem to be radiating off of Mark. “Something wrong?”

Mark frowns, sighing and she can see Johnny’s eyes, Mark’s zoned out again and somehow it always concerns everyone she cares about. “No, no, uh, sorry. Jus-uh just need to shower.” Mark says quickly. Johnny takes the hint and nods, sending her a sad smile.

“Noted!” Johnny sounds a little offended, more upset than Mark likes. “See you in a bit. I’m gonna go grab breakfast if you want anything.” Johnny taps the counter before grabbing her towel and making her way toward the door. Mark thinks for a moment.

“Um, yeah, you can get me breakfast!” Mark speaks up to make Johnny feel better and it’s definitely worth it when she gets a big grin back. “I-um I’ll take anything, I can’t make decisions right now.” She and Johnny share a laugh and Johnny sends her an ‘I got you’ nod so Mark kind of feels like an asshole for avoiding her the last couple days.

It’s not like she means to! She swears! Johnny’s one of her best friends in the whole world and she loves her dearly, but she wants to take a step back because she shouldn’t like Johnny and being locked up with her definitely made her realize how much she does.

She definitely doesn’t get the idea to use the showerhead to attempt to get off, only to wonder what the fuck she was thinking when it really started to feel good. That didn’t happen. She put it back as she goes back to washing her body on wobbly legs.

Mark finishes up her shower and feels much more relaxed, happy to get hands on her breakfast and get herself ready to laze around all day hopping from room to room for entertainment. Turns out Johnny got _everyone_ breakfast and picked up a lot of groceries with Jungwoo and Jaehyun so Mark feels a little sad, but Johnny did a good job at making her feel important either way by asking.

Yuta and Taeyong are the last to make it to the table full of paper bags, sitting along with Mark and opening their respective ones. Johnny’s written their names on all the bags, definitely not missing the smiley face written on hers with a tiny heart above the i on Markie. Mark feels her face flush and can’t brush the smile from her lips. She shoots Johnny a small smile at her spot on the couch. Johnny of course doesn’t see it because she, Taeil, and Donghyuck are busy playing GTA on the big screen.

However, Yuta definitely notices. She shoots Mark a raised brow and a knowing smile, which in return makes Mark pull the grumpiest face she’s seen from the younger yet. “What?” Mark shyly asks, digging into the bag in front of her to start eating even though she hardly knows what she’s munching on until the sandwich is warm and flavorful in her mouth. Thanks Johnny.

“Oh nothing.” Yuta giggles to herself and nudges Taeyong knowingly. Taeyong is cutely sipping whatever pink drink is in her cup with a sweet smile. Mark’s tired of their games and she knows Yuta’s never up to any good, so she just stays quiet. “Hey Markie, you should come hang out with me and Yongie after we eat.” Mark thinks nothing of it and gives her a nod. Mark’s a little oblivious sometimes.

“Aight, cool, yeah.” Mark doesn’t pick up on the coyness in Yuta’s request and it’s left to figure out when they finish eating and start to make their way down the hall.

“Mark! Did you like it?” Johnny asks loudly, overpowering the other two on the couch swearing at the game in front of them. “I picked it out special!”

Mark’s cheeks get rosy by default and she’s left to smile stupidly and turn back to respond. “Yeah! It-it was real good! Thank you so much!” Johnny giggles and turns her attention back to the game. God, Johnny’s so cute even though she’s all woman and absolutely hot as hell with her hair pulled back into that slick ponytail.

Yuta and Taeyong practically frolic in front of her to Yuta’s shared room. Yuta hops on the bed with a devilish grin and Mark audibly gulps. Taeyong looks like she’s following along in chaos as she shuts the door. Yuta sighs loudly and Mark can’t stop the nervous smile on her face.

“So, uh, what am I in here for?” Mark asks while rocking on her tip-toes and Taeyong puts her face in her hands for a brief moment while Yuta giggles.

“You like Johnny.” Mark freezes. It’s the first time someone’s called her out on it or heard it out loud.

“What?” Mark deflects, voice high and nearly terrified. “Dude no I don’t!” It’s less convincing than she wanted it to be.

“Yes you do!” Yuta snorts and Taeyong offers pursed lips and a shy smile. “You _like_ Johnny! Join the lesbian club!” Yuta laughs out as she pats the bed.

“Hey, yo keep your voice down!” Mark urges, coming over to sit on the bed. “She could hear you.” Mark says just above a whisper, absolutely mortified.

“Admit it!” Yuta shoves her slightly and has a glint in her eyes Mark can’t quite read.

She doesn’t want to admit it because then it’s really real, but Yuta is very loud and Mark’s scared Johnny will hear. “Fine, fine, just shut up! Is that why you brought me here?” Mark groans, staring at the ground in embarrassment and pure annoyance. She thought she’d be able to get over it and be fine if she waited long enough, but Yuta sees everything and god, how does she do that? Mark’s annoyed with herself and wearing her feelings on her sleeve. She hates being serious and facing her feelings, but Yuta didn’t really give her a choice.

“Yes, it is.” Yuta grins widely. “I knew you had a little gay flair but I didn’t know how big until I saw you eye-fuck Johnny after seeing that bag.” Taeyong had been silent thus far. Mark can’t even get a word in, she’s just stunned Yuta had been observing closely enough. Mark hears a sigh behind her.

“You didn’t bring her in here for that, stop teasing.” Taeyong pouts from the computer chair and Mark can tell she’s not the happiest to be dragged into Yuta’s mess. “Look, we want to help you ask her out, but-” Taeyong explains as Yuta cuts her off.

“-but you’re like a total virgin and I know you’ve never even touched someone else’s titties before so I’m here to help you with that.” Yuta nods as if she’s a teacher and Taeyong looks a little unsure. Mark looks at Yuta in shock.

“What?! No dude I’m not- ugh!” Mark scoffs, going to stand up and leave because now she’s absolutely mortified and to be honest, the thought of touching Johnny’s boobs has her feeling a little hot and bothered. “Oh god I don’t even know if I’m gay?!” She definitely kinda is. “Dude I don’t want to do this I’m not ready, god I-“ Yuta stops Mark by yanking her back down to the bed, grabbing her hands and placing them directly on her chest. Taeyong’s just watching silently at this point and Mark feels totally exposed, unable to move her hands, she just blinks and looks at where her hands are placed on Yuta’s tits.

“See? Hard part’s over.” Yuta speaks simply and Mark rethinks her entire life because Yuta’s boobs are soft and warm in her hands and she doesn’t seem at all bothered by the way Mark curiously squeezes the flesh. “Nice?” She asks as if it’s not even a question.

Mark calms down a bit, furrowing her brows and she doesn’t quite understand why her hands are still there and why she’s okay with it. “This is weeeeeird.” Mark drags out and she hears Taeyong laugh in the corner, watching with curiosity.

“Practice helps nerves, Yuta taught me that.” Taeyong speaks up and Mark looks back to see her playing on her phone. Mark feels a little better knowing she’s not actively being watched.

“You’re okay with this?” Mark squeaks out, suddenly self conscious about the fact that her hands are indeed _still_ on Yuta’s boobs. Yuta looks up and catches her eyes as if she’s ready for something more.

“Yeah I’m fine with it, whatever helps you get your footing.” Taeyong speaks again and Yuta squeezes Mark’s wrists.

“You wanna be nervous to touch Johnny or have some experience?” Yuta laughs a little condescendingly and something about her tone makes Mark feel like she’ll start sweating. Mark thinks for a moment, biting at the inside of her cheek and swipes her thumbs over Yuta’s nipples. They’ve been pierced for a while now, but it still makes Mark a little more turned on at the thought and now she’s definitely realized she’s known for a while that she likes girls. She remembers vividly when Yuta showed her the jewelry and something definitely not right happened in her shorts.

Mark is concentrated, tilting her head to the side. She thinks back on her dream from last night, pursing her lips because Yuta may actually have some decent advice for it. “Wait wait, I have a question.” Yuta looks at her expectantly. “So like, I um, I kinda had a wet dream about Johnny last night and It seemed nice, so if this hypothetically were to happen and we like, um, do stuff, do I do it like my dream or what?”

Okay wait she can’t believe she just said that out loud. Stupid Mark, stupid. Yuta’s going to laugh and tease her. When she looks up, Yuta actually seems to be thinking and not judging.

Mark hasn’t given her much to go off of, she knows, but Yuta doesn’t seem concerned. Yuta doesn’t even seem bothered that Mark just admitted to having a wet dream about their friend slash member. “When you’re in the moment, you learn things and figure stuff out, so don’t worry. I’m just here to help with nerves.” Mark’s still thumbing over Yuta’s nipples and they’re hard under her touch, squeezing her breasts absentmindedly. Yuta’s biting back her noises but it doesn’t seem to be that difficult.

“I guess you’re right.” Mark shrugs and looks back down at her hands. She’s starting to feel a bit concerned about the fact that she’s still touching Yuta.

“This isn’t freaking you out or anything is it?” Yuta asks, slightly concerned but Mark doesn’t look too bothered.

“Actually, uh, this is nice, I guess.” Mark comments quietly, sighing to herself. Yuta’s usually right, as much as Mark hates to admit it. Yuta looks a little bored, so Mark doesn’t feel nearly as worried as she did when she started. “It helps.” And it did, because at least she can come to terms with the fact that liking girls is okay and also something that has to be right.

But Yuta wasn’t Johnny. And as beautiful as Yuta was and how much Mark loved her, she’d much rather feel Johnny’s boobs in her hand and form that connection organically. Yuta seems to catch the hint in the sad sigh she gets from Mark.

“I don’t think I should do this though, it-it doesn’t feel right.” Yuta gives her a sweet smile and Mark pulls her hands away to set them in her lap as she readjusts to sit crosslegged. She can’t lie, she feels a little wet and part of her feels guilty for it.

“Johnny likes you.” Yuta says simply and Mark feels like the whole world exploded all at once. It’s like the universe cracked and her ears are ringing. Did Yuta really just say that? “You should go for it.” Mark can hear Taeyong giggling from her spot in the room.

“Um, she-she likes me?” Mark squeaks, blinking stupidly between the two. “Ho-how do you know?”

Yuta sighs loudly, shaking her head. “You know, I love you so much, but you are so fucking dense sometimes it really does amaze me.”

“Trust her, she knows these things.” Taeyong speaks up and Yuta just has to laugh and Mark feels completely out of the loop.

“Uh. Yeah, okay.” She tries to remain cool, but she definitely might pass out. Mark sighs loudly and stands up. “I’m gonna um, try to go ask her out.” She’s absolutely nervous, but somehow has a newfound confidence boost with her full trust in Yuta. Her legs feel wobbly and her panties feel a bit sticky, but she heads over to the door.

“Good luck.” Yuta giggles and Mark feels a little weird. As strange as that felt, at least she knows she’s for sure at least a little gay and Yuta always makes her feel better.

“Yeah, um, thanks guys!” Mark dances her way back to the living room to find Johnny. Mark’s fingers feel like they’re tingly, but the spot where Johnny was is empty and she feels her heart drop a little. She can’t ask the other two on the couch where she is if she wants to remain confident. She hears Yuta’s door open behind her and turns around to see Taeyong point to Johnny’s room. Mark blinks for a moment, takes a breath and makes her way down the hall on a mission. Taeyong’s smiling at her and holds up a fist to wish her luck and Mark slinks to Johnny’s room with a light knock on the door. Taeyong’s retreated and Mark feels a little less exposed.

“Come in!” Johnny shouts through the door and Mark steps in to see her standing at her closet in a sports bra, tugging a sweatshirt on and flips her long hair out of her face. She’s taken down her ponytail and looks absolutely stunning so Mark’s stomach does flips. Johnny’s toned as fuck and definitely feels out of her league. Her skin is so smooth and kissable but Johnny smiles bright as ever at Mark and she feels her stomach turning. “Sorry, got cold and had to come put some more clothes on because it’s negative fucking 100 in the middle of spring.” Johnny huffs softly. “What’s up?” She asks with a blinding grin even in the dimly lit room.

Mark’s silent and barely lets out an “uhhhh” before Johnny’s walking over to her.

“Something wrong?” Johnny asks, her arms crossed under her chest. Mark’s silent enough to where Johnny feels the need to speak up. “I saw you go into Yuta’s room. That’s always a wild place.” Mark laughs softly, letting out a sigh. She knows she needs to say at least something.

“Always, right?” Mark feels a little lighter, hearing Johnny giggle. “Going in Yuta’s room is like a game of russian fucking roulette.” Her cheeks are warm at the thought of touching Yuta’s boobs and the fact that she’d been clocked for liking Johnny and Mark falters for a moment, worried that she’s maybe overthinking everything and questioning if Yuta really knows that Johnny likes her.

“Dude, one time she had me come in there to look at a drawing and I ended up taking so many shots I nearly passed out.” Johnny’s laughing with Mark now, standing much too close and it makes Mark shake. “So did you come in here just to hang out, or?”

Mark swallows, scratching at the back of her head. “Um, yeah, yeah. Just wanted to talk to you, I guess.” Johnny looks happy about that, shrugging and walking over to her bed to sit down.

“I’m all ears.” Johnny pats the bed next to her and Mark practically waddles over. Mark’s got everything and nothing running through her mind all at the same time. She’s been rude to Johnny to avoid her feelings and suddenly it’s becoming so apparent that she has to apologize.

“Um, I’m sorry I’ve been so weird and shit lately.” Mark takes a breath and immediately feels better when Johnny grins wide. Something in her face says she’s been waiting for this moment, but Mark tries to refocus.

“It’s okay, it really is. Everybody’s a little mean lately. I’m not taking it personal, really.” Mark wants to kiss that sad smile right off of her face, but she just sighs, swallowing and laying down to look at the ceiling from Johnny’s bed. “You want to cuddle?”

“Please.” Mark lets out before she can stop it even though she’s rarely ready for cuddling. Johnny wastes no time pulling her into those strong arms with her warm chest pressed into her back. Mark feels whole in the moment, closing her eyes and relaxing as Johnny’s chin rests in the crook of her neck.

“Feel better?” Mark only responds with a nod. Mark may cuddle when she feels forced to, but it’s never Mark’s first choice. Everyone knew that and Johnny takes advantage of it.

This feels right for the first time. Mark’s never liked being in anybody’s arms aside from this and it’s absolutely paradise. Her heart is racing and she feels so warm inside that her stomach feels like it’s inside out.

They lay there for a moment, Johnny’s breath dusting across Mark’s skin and she calms down as she listens to the older’s breathing. Mark forgets why she came in there, just letting Johnny’s body engulf her and she finally feels light. Maybe this was all she needed, the comfort in her older sister figure, but she definitely sees Johnny differently than she ever had. It just took quarantine to figure that out. Johnny sighs heavily and goes to adjust her hair and Mark can’t take it anymore.

“Hey Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?” Her head feels like it’s on fire.

“ ‘f course. You can tell me anything.” It’s so genuine and so tender that the air feels like it thickens between them. Mark turns over in her arms and Jesus she’s close. She’s looking directly into her eyes and oh god Johnny’s leaning in. Johnny’s mouth is on hers. She’s getting kissed. Fuck. Mark short-circuits.

Johnny’s lips are plush against her mouth and it feels so soft, delicate, and practiced and Mark feels like she’s frozen. Mark’s hands struggle to find purchase in Johnny’s sweater, but she grips the fabric hard and she can tell she’s not breathing as she closes her eyes. A noise leaves Mark’s throat and Johnny laughs against her mouth, swiping her tongue on the younger’s bottom lip and that brings Mark to. Mark presses her lips back to Johnny so that the other doesn’t tear away in fear that it’s not what she wants because that’s a Johnny thing to do.

So this is what a kiss should feel like. Blood pressure rising and like she never wants to pull away.

Mark struggles to get her footing, closing her eyes and trying to relax into the kiss. She presses her lips back to Johnny’s and is parting them ever so slightly. Johnny’s tongue feels nice slipping into her mouth and Mark moans. She doesn’t mean to, but she does. It’s the best kiss she’s ever gotten and her chest feels heavy at the fact that she’d wasted her time on the other few unsatisfying boys she’s kissed.

Johnny seems to be plenty happy though, her arms wrapping around Mark’s tiny waist and she swears the touch feels so foreign even though Johnny’s always putting her hands on everyone. Mark can’t lie, she doesn’t even know where her head is as she tries to kiss Johnny back and flicks her tongue against the other’s. Johnny smiles against her lips and Mark can feel it. Mark is melting and she feels hot all over. Johnny’s hands are making their way up Mark’s back under her shirt as she’s licking expertly into her mouth and she suddenly feels like she maybe should’ve worn a bra. She really wasn’t prepared at all after her shower, she was just thinking about breakfast.

Johnny seems to not mind though, tracing soft circles up her spine that make her goosebumps rise. Mark breaks away for a small second to breathe because she’s truly forgotten how. Johnny takes the opportunity to move down her jawline and place wet kisses along the skin that definitely make heat pool in Mark’s belly. “Oh god, god Johnny..”

She shouldn’t be this wet. She’s never been so turned on when making out with any of the mouths she’s kissed but none of them kissed anything like Johnny.

Johnny kisses and touches with confidence, sucking small soft spots along her neck not hard enough to bruise, but enough for her clit to throb. Mark can’t stop the heavy breaths she lets out at each wet press of lips and each lick goes straight down south. She doesn’t expect Johnny to fuck her, she doesn’t, but kissing her makes Mark’s mind wander and she’s already always thinking a million miles a minute. Kissing Johnny feels really fucking good though, she can’t lie.

“Markie?” Johnny practically whines when she breaks away. Mark freezes a bit. “Do you really like me?” And holy fuck Johnny _bites_ ever so gently at this wonderful spot under her jawline that makes her whole body tingle.

“Yes, god yes.” Mark reaches up to gently tangle into Johnny’s soft silky hair that feels so good running through her fingers. Mark can’t actually tell what she’s saying yes to, but it fits.

“Mm, I like you too.” Johnny sighs and nuzzles her head into Mark’s neck, placing delicate pecks to the crook of her shoulder. She’s slowed the situation down now and Mark’s a little stunned at the lack of being kissed, almost like whiplash. It’s not Johnny’s fault she’s horny but she’s definitely got to chill out and take a breath. They’re not gonna fuck, Mark’s just got her head in the gutter at true frustration from holding her feelings in for too long and being trapped in a dorm with the same 8 people. “Do you think about me a lot?”Johnny speaks up.

“Uh, yeah?” Mark says it more as a question because duh, they live together and she sees her all the time. Of course she thinks about her! “Kinda hard not to.” She’s not sure why she says that, but Johnny giggles lowly nonetheless.

“What about when you touch yourself?” Oh fuck nevermind, she didn’t expect that. Yeah she absolutely thinks about Johnny then, but she can’t make herself admit to that. Her stomach is flipping and she’s getting more turned on at remembering how much Johnny’s been in her dreams and is the reason for lots of her frustrations. Johnny picks her head up and looks at Mark with eyes she’s never seen before. Hungry, like they’d devour her.

“I-um.” Mark tries to speak and Johnny just giggles tauntingly.

“You think about me kissing you?” Absolutely. “Touching you?” It feels a little degrading but why does her clit throb at the question? Mark has no clue. She lets out a shaky breath because-

“Yeah, I do.” Mark nods, staring directly into Johnny’s eyes like a beacon she can’t look away from.

“I like you too, baby, I’ve just been waiting.” Johnny giggles again and it’s fucking torturing. Suddenly the word baby has more meaning. Mark squeezes her legs together to get some kind of friction but Johnny slips her hand down to her ass to give a light squeeze before picking her leg up and tossing it easily over her side. “Wanted you to come to me. Didn’t think you’d wait so long.” Johnny’s voice is now shockingly _wrecked_. Mark’s gotta tell herself to keep it cool, because that’s not what she came in here for, she came in here to hopefully have a girlfriend. Johnny’s hands are so big and strong and they feel so good, but on the other hand-

“I, um, we don’t have to do this.” Mark’s not fooling anyone but herself when Johnny slots her knee right between Mark’s legs. “Jesus, I-“ Mark pants and she can’t help but to grind down against the flexed muscles. “I came in here to see if you wanted to go out with me-“ Johnny lets out a little laugh and Mark pouts.

“I mean we can’t go out anywhere right now.” Mark’s cheeks get hot because that’s not what she meant.

“I mean like yeah, I know but-“ Mark groans a little out of frustration. She can’t even think of words. “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

“Yes,” Johnny breathes and kisses her again, sloppily enough that it’s worthy of being a sound effect. “Yes I’ll be your girlfriend. But please let me eat your pussy, I can feel how wet you are and I’ve been waiting.” Johnny’s pretty upfront. Her ears actually start ringing and her chest gets tight.

Mark can’t argue with that. She’d like that so very much.

She nearly whines at the thought and grinds down on Johnny’s leg more. Now that the hard part is over, Mark can focus on getting her mind blown. She feels the heat pooled between her legs through her tiny shorts and she loves the friction and relief she gets, but it’s definitely not enough. “Okay.” Mark speaks barely above a whisper.

“Not moving too fast am I?” Johnny slips her hands to the front of her shirt, fingertips dancing up her toned stomach. On one hand, Mark definitely thinks it’s going too fast, but they’ve been locked up and she’s been thinking about this for days now so maybe the rush feels good. She waits for the green light from Mark to continue.

“No, you can touch me Johnny.” It comes out more like a wanton suggestion because she can’t find it in her to use her manners.

“Okay.” Johnny says simply and it’s not a millisecond later her hands are on Mark’s boobs. It feels much better than she thought it would and she fucking sighs of relief. Johnny’s hands are warm and she’s thumbing over her nipples and it feels so good. Mark’s already in a daze, her skin’s on fire. Mark leans in and kisses Johnny’s lips with sloppy movements and she’s moving against her leg again and it feels really fucking nice. Johnny giggles into the kiss before detaching. “I always forget how nice your boobs are, they feel fantastic.”

“Please,” Mark lets out, arching her back into Johnny’s touch as she squeezes so tenderly. She misses the sensation already as Johnny moves her hands down to tug Mark’s shorts past her hips and is sinking down the bed and Mark feels like she’s on cloud nine when her lower half is naked and she forgets how to breathe again. Johnny’s hair is a mess as she spreads Mark’s legs and stares between them with hooded eyes.

“God you’re wet.” Johnny groans and lifts Mark’s leg up over her shoulder to kiss the inside of her thigh. “So pretty Markie, so pretty.” Johnny doesn’t even mind that Mark hasn’t shaved her legs in weeks. “I get laid and get a girlfriend? I’m so lucky, baby.” The pet name has Mark’s ears ringing again. Johnny’s giggle is slightly condescending, but that turns Mark on even more.

“Johnny..” Mark whines out and she can feel her stomach clenching at the excitement. Mark may be religious, which also has a factor in why this took her so long, but she swears she finally knows what heaven is when Johnny licks a confident stripe up her cunt. Her hips stutter slightly as she grabs a fistful of Johnny’s hair. She’s trying to be gentle because she can feel the extensions tapes from their last comeback and it’s weird, but still nice.

“Sweet girl.” Johnny whispers with another kiss to the crook of her thigh. “All mine.” Mark can’t take the praise, nobody’s ever made her feel like this before. Johnny glides the tip of her tongue over Mark’s clit and the moan she lets out is delicious. Johnny’s toying at her clit with precision and just teasing enough to make her jerk. “Sit still baby, I want to take care of you.”

Mark grips at the bed sheets when she lets go of her hair because Johnny’s flattening her tongue and licking expertly up her cunt and it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before. Johnny’s being so gentle and precise as she spreads her pussy with two fingers and drags her tongue over the folds with ease. “Fuck, Johnny,” Mark doesn’t even know what she’s trying to say but it feels so good and she can tell the older girl is testing the waters but Mark can’t complain.

Johnny laps at her pussy and moans at the taste while Mark’s trying her hardest not to move. Mark bites her lip and she swears she’s never heard the noises she makes leave her throat before. Johnny fucking dips her tongue inside of Mark and she writhes under the touch because holy shit nothing’s ever felt that good. “You like that?” Johnny speaks breathily, reaching up to thumb at her clit and let her leg fall back to the bed.

“Mm, yeah, ‘s good.” Mark breathes out, eyes rolling back as some of the tension finally gets relieved. Johnny flattens her hand over Mark’s lower belly while her thumb circles around her clit and she dips her tongue inside again, fucking gently inside of her. Mark seizes for a moment, breaths coming out in pants before Johnny pulls away. 

“So sweet, baby,” Johnny compliments and it makes the heat rise even more to her face. Johnny chuckles lowly and crawls back up, kissing the girl under her and it feels euphoric. It’s all tongue and needy. Mark’s never tasted herself on someone else’s tongue before but she’s definitely sure she doesn’t mind it, especially not when Johnny’s fingers are traveling back to her clit and rubbing in tight but slow circles. Mark gasps into her mouth and she reaches up to grab at Johnny’s hair again. Johnny seems to like that with the way she chuckles and god Mark think’s she’s going to come already. Their kiss breaks and the dark eyes Johnny has are almost scary, but the way she’s perfectly rubbing her clit has her distracted.

“Feels good Johnny, feels so good-“ Mark’s babbling and she’s sure she sounds like a mess but she can’t care.

“Can I feel inside?” Johnny asks as if she’s nervous. Mark’s been waiting for this moment more than she could ever think.

“Yes.” Mark pants out and Johnny takes no time slipping her fingers down and gliding one inside, her palm flattening over her clit. It feels so good, Mark can’t even think, but she wants to touch Johnny so bad that before she can think about it her hand is dipping under the waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants.

Johnny quirks a brow and she doesn’t want to complain, but she’s hesitant. “You sure about that?” Her tone is intense and Mark freezes. Johnny’s curling her finger inside of Mark and the younger girls hands are shaking, but she’s touched herself so many times that she feels like touching Johnny should be easy. Mark is met with wet heat and Johnny’s so slick that her own clit throbs and she groans. She’s worried but so turned on that her fingers press against where she assumes Johnny’s clit is and rubs her fingers quickly when she finds the nub with ease. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” Johnny’s hips move against Mark’s fingers and she slips another into the other girl. Mark’s so wet that the second finger goes in easily. Johnny wants to moan at the feeling and how Mark’s still trying to get her off too.

Mark doesn’t realize the stark difference between their sizes and her fingers still against Johnny when she fucks up into her spot. The whole experience is messy and confusing but Mark loves it more than anything she’s ever thought about. Johnny’s fingers are long and have such intent that every little curl feels like pure bliss as she ruts into Johnny’s palm and she can feel herself clenching her pussy.

“You gonna come too?” Johnny asks as she holds Mark’s hand in place and glides her cunt easily over the fingertips and Mark feels like she can’t even breathe. Johnny’s letting out soft groans while she fucks herself against Mark’s fingers, panting. Johnny lets out a heavy sigh and squeezes her thighs together and even she can’t believe she could come so easily. Mark’s thrashing on the bed next to her, grabbing at the sheets underneath her. Johnny’s still moving shallowly against her fingers, but Mark can’t even register that.

“Yes, yes god yes.” Mark feels the heat coiling and like she’s going to burst as Johnny perfectly ruts her palm over her clit while fingering her quickly. Mark lets out a moan that surprises them both and her legs squeeze around Johnny’s wrist. God Mark can’t catch her breath. Johnny giggles to herself and thrusts her fingers shallowly to work her through the orgasm. Mark’s sure she’s never come so hard in her life because she swears she sees stars, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. Johnny’s hips jerk and she stills. Mark’s hand slips out of her sweats as she tries to bounce back. Johnny slips her fingers out of Mark and soothes over the juncture of her hip. It’s wet but soothing and Johnny lays next to her, smiling cutely as Mark catches her breath.

“Oh my god.” Mark’s voice is more gravelly than she expected, but Johnny feels her pride grow.

“You did so good, baby.” She whispers, reaching out to tuck Mark’s hair behind her ear. The touch is so tender that Mark feels her heart grow three times in size as her cheeks heat up. She leans in to kiss Johnny, crawling slightly over her and she easily lets the smaller girl hover over her body. Johnny’s tongue darts out slightly and Mark easily lets her in. Johnny’s hands go to Mark’s hair and even from underneath takes control over the situation and Mark feels like she could melt. Making out with Johnny was nothing like kissing any boy, she was certain on that fact.

Mark’s confidence grows only a little and she’s resting her hand shakily on Johnny’s hip. She’s tracing faint circles onto her skin and Johnny reaches downto pull her sweatshirt up, only breaking the kiss to smile and tug it over her head. Even in a sports bra, Mark’s worried she’ll drool over the sight. Mark’s definitely checked Johnny out, but the way her muscles are flexing as Mark thumbs over her hipbone is a wonderful view.

“Jesus christ you’re hot.” Mark laughs softly.

“You think so?” Johnny giggles and pulls Mark back down by her shirt, only centimeters between their faces.

“Yeah, uh, like super hot, like wow, it’s kind of amazi-“ Mark can’t finish her sentence with the way Johnny kisses her, like she needs it. Mark swallows a little, nervous but she wants to touch Johnny so badly. Her fingertips dance shyly across the waistband of her sweatpants and Johnny’s stomach clenches under the touch.

Johnny breaks the kiss to speak. “You don’t have to- _oh_ well okay then. _”_ Mark’s hand slips into Johnny’s underwear and her fingers are already dragging along her folds.

“I um, I didn’t really get to um, enjoy it, earlier so, can I?” It’s a little too late because Mark’s already toying around in her wetness and it feels so good. It’s so weird to see Johnny wrecked, but she thinks she loves it. She seemed fine the first time Mark touched her, but Johnny’s on another level now.

“Yeah, yeah please.” Johnny sighs and bites her lip.

“Do you- um- like fingers inside or?” Johnny nods frantically, gripping at Mark’s shirt as she sighs out. Mark’s slipping two fingers in her with ease, Johnny spreading her legs and she fucking moans so high pitched that Mark gets goosebumps all over. Mark’s never fingered anyone else before, but she’s become the master of getting herself off and it definitely helps. She thrusts her fingers shallowly and she can even hear how fucking wet Johnny is. It’s mesmerizing.

“God that feels good, just like that.” Johnny speaks shakily, soft moans leaving her throat and Mark’s sure they sound nicer than any song she’s ever heard. Mark’s fingers definitely aren’t as long as hers, she knows, but Johnny doesn’t seem to have any problem with that as she curls them inside quickly just as Johnny had done to her and she gasps. “Mark!”

Mark’s head is spinning and she really did not expect this reaction from the older girl. She always seemed so calm and collected but the idea that she melts when getting fucked is so hot that Mark’s sweating. She keeps fucking her fingers inside, seeing how Johnny writhes and her wrist hurts. She kisses Johnny again as a distraction because she’s about seconds from passing out from how dizzy she feels. Mark slips her fingers out and plays along Johnny’s clit and somehow it gets better. Johnny moans into her mouth and bucks her hips at the touch. Mark presses harder and swirls her fingers quicker just like she likes it herself. “Oh god, gonna come, gonna come Markie I-“and Johnny fucking yelps when she comes, falling limp against the pillows with the cheesiest smile. Mark would’ve never thought in a million years she’d sound like _that._

Mark’s proud, but her head feels so light at just how Johnny crumbled underneath her. She’s gotta say something. “God that was, like, so hot?” Johnny’s giggling blissfully at the compliment, pulling Mark into her arms. Her body is so warm and it feels so good.

“You finger like a goddess,” Johnny shrugs. “Sorry, yeah I kind of get like really into it. I guess I’ve only ever really dated pillow princesses.” Mark relaxes into Johnny’s chest as Johnny tiredly runs her fingers through her hair.

“No, don’t be sorry, I swear.” Mark smiles and tries to ease her mind. She’s suddenly got so many thoughts running through her head. Did she really just fuck Johnny? Did Johnny really say she liked her? Did johnny really say she’d be her girlfriend? Did she actually just have lesbian sex? Holy shit she just lost her virginity.She’s also half naked. Her head is spinning. “H-hey Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you serious about being my girlfriend?” Mark’s almost worried when Johnny’s hand stops combing through her hair.

“I mean, yeah.” Johnny now sounds nervous and Mark’s suddenly worried. “Unless you don’t want to be.” Johnny sounds slightly crushed and that’s the last thing Mark wanted.

“No! No! I do want it.” Mark reassures her and looks up to see Johnny’s smile return.

“Okay, girlfriend.” Johnny’s beaming now and she sighs into the pillow underneath her. “Mm, I like the sound of that.” Mark’s chest feels warm and she feels so good. She’s never had a girlfriend before, but it sounds nicer than she thought it would. But there’s one thing lingering in her mind.

“Hey Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s a pillow princess?” Mark’s sure Johnny’s never laughed that loud in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i love u and obviously johnny hehe
> 
> would you believe me if i said Mark's my bias tho /: (me either)


End file.
